The 8th Homunculi
by penlover
Summary: Out of failure to complete tasks Father has created another homunculi. The little girl's name is Suicide. Will she help them reach their goal or will she be a failure like the others. Only time will tell.


Most of this is going to be totally fan based, as I have only seen the first 15 episodes and read the first 22 books. They need to come out with the next one. The rating might increase, depending on weather I want to make it bloodier, or you guys want me to make it bloodier.

WARNING= This is mostly going to be fan based, I know at lest most of the homunculi (That passed spell check, what's with that.) but this is mostly going to be made up, so sorry if it is inaccurate. Mostly because I don't want to be flamed, enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA because, I want to, but I don't. Oh, dang I don't own it still.

On to my stupid story

000000\

The homunculi were all gathered in the meeting room. Father was speaking, rambling on about the inefficient work they were all doing.

Father was finishing up; "Because of your inability do complete the simple tasks that I give you, I have created another one."

He sidestepped to reveal a small child no more then eight. The girl was deathly pale, had deep dark blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She was wearing a purple/black bed shirt that reached to her knees and carrying an oily black teddy bear that dangled from her left hand.

She raised her right hand revealing her ouroboros tattoo. She moved her hand in a shaky waving motion and then introduced herself. "Hello… my name is Suicide. I hope to be of use."

Father was smiling his acceptance and pushed her to go stand with the others. She took her bear and held it close to her chest in a protective manner and stood next to Wrath. He smiled and waved a brief high. Then returned his focus to father. Suicide copied his actions.

Father continued to scold the others on their misbehavior while Suicide focused her attention on other things.

She looked this way and that looking for anything to distract her. She held her attention on Father until he was at last finished speaking and they could get on with what ever they were failing at doing.

Before Suicide could leave Father called her over, he gave her a room key and then told her that she was going to be sharing a room with Wrath.

It shocked the girl but that was about it. She wasn't exactly looking foreword to having to split another room, but at least it was with someone close to her supposed age. Wrath was just heading out of the room so Suicide she would have him escort her to their room.

She caught up with him within milliseconds, and they were 200 yards away from each other and the girl wasn't going full speed.

Once she was silently behind the boy and following him without his knowledge. He was walking into the kitchen, Suicide decided to observe her roommate, so she followed him without making any noise.

She was _deathly_ silent. (insert joke)

Wrath could feel the aura of another person, but when he turned around there was nothing behind him. He didn't know that Suicide could become invisible to anyone whom she chose. As in Wrath couldn't see her but Lust could see her plain as day.

Suicide watched Wrath make himself a sandwich and pour himself some milk and then walk to their shared room. She slipped in the door right behind him slightly grazing him and making him shiver then close the door behind himself.

Suicide sat on the floor clutching the invisible teddy and watched him eat. Finding herself being bored after he was done she decided that she should introduce her self, she made herself become visible and tried to confront the boy, before she could tap his shoulder he ducked and gathered the tray and walked out the door. She was still behind him so that when he was going to face the door to close it he would see her. He didn't close the door and continued to walk straight ahead.

Suicide sighed silently and continued to follow him wondering what he was going to do next. He made it to the kitchen and plopped the dirty dishes in the sink for whoever was sorry enough for it to be their turn. Then he looked up and Suicide was straight in front of him on the other side of the counter.

She stared at him trying to figure out what he was going to do next, not wanting to start a conversation, she waited for him to do something.

He continued to gaze at her finding she was very pretty in this lighting, it gave her almost a deadly glow to her skin.

Then Wrath stuttered to find something to talk about; "Come here often." then cursed himself for his own stupidity.

"No I don't eat."

The answer shocked him. Strangely he was curious as to why.

"Why not."

"Starvation is a form of suicide, and or murder. Most of the time it is self inflicted though." Suicide replied in that dead, broken voice of hers that sounded slightly childish.

Wrath found her voice entrancing. He wanted to make her talk more.

"How did you get your name?" Wrath asked.

"How did you get yours?" Came the snide counter.

Wrath was slightly offended by her tone of voice.

"I'm going to go bug Envy, do you want to come." Wanting to spend more time with the girl.

"Well, I guess you want a death wish. Why not." Suicide said slightly flattered that a guy would try so hard to spend time with her.

Suicide then had the perfect idea on how to bug Envy. She then became invisible, as she knew that none of them knew about her powers, she slightly trusted Wrath so she found it safe to morph in front of him.

Suicide, Suicide!"

At first she thought that he was just playing with her but when she found that horror crept into his features she decided that it would be best to shut the boy up before he upset Father.

She put her translucent hand on his mouth to gag him. Then she let the color slowly fade into her skin as to not alarm him. She showed herself starting with her hand and spreading downwards. Then completed with showing her face.

Wrath now knew that her friend could become invisible. Then it clicked in his head. She was the presence that was following her.

She recognized his knowledge and but in. "Hay are we going to go bug him or what."

Wrath agreed with her and she shared her plan with him. He was bouncing up and down.

"Stay still Wrath." Suicide commanded the boy. He complied and stood with out jumping around.

She picked up his uncovered foot with her left foot and then pressed the tattoo on her hand into the one on Wrath's foot. A blinding black covered the two. Then she explained her powers to the other.

"Now, I have made you invisible to the others. We can see each other, but they cant see us."

Wrath understood what she was rambling about.

Then they took their plans into action. They were visible to the other homunculi because Suicide did not activate her powers.

Wrath got a plain sheet then cut eye slits into it. Suicide wetted herself and then threw flour onto herself. She also knew if the lighting was right, the clear color of her body would create a glow around her, that would be amplified by the white in the flour.

Suicide put on the sheet that had been cut into to look like a poorly made Hollow's eve costume.

The two invisible kids walked into Envy's room. The guy had been foolish enough to not lock the room. Wrath took his place in the corner of the room and Suicide walked into the room with Wrath making stupid ghostly moaning.

Envy, thinking that it was another on of Wrath's stupid tricks pulled of the sheet revealing a glowing inhuman shape. That made his eyes widen slightly. He backed up with his hands faced away from himself and his hands waving in a scared fashion. Suicide decided to kick it up a notch, she made a high-pitched screech that, with her powers, was only concealed inside of the room.

That made Envy stop shaking his hands, they flew to his ears while the boy moaned in agony. She also made it so that Wrath's ears were pretty much covered from the noise.

Then Suicide used her powers to whirl papers and the like around the room, really freaking Envy out. Wrath was a little scared, but knew that she was his friend and would do nothing like that to him. Envy didn't want to find out how badly he pissed off this ghost, and ran screaming to Father's room, to see what he knew about paranormal activity.

The two kids were laughing at their success. Suicide placed all of the things back in their places and scurried out of the room Wrath following her all the way into their shared room. They were going to spend the next three days claiming they heard Envy's cry of horror, which he did give somewhere during the performance. Then tease him on how stupid he was acting from the fright of ghosts.

After what they did Envy demanded a new room and was denied, thus making him unable to sleep throughout the whole night for the rest of that episode.

Please tell me if you guys want to know more about Suicide the 8th homunculi.

Tell me, also, if you want her to bug them some more or if you want her to start going into the show, and start going along with Envy and Wrath on missions and such.

She is going to be their partner, so don't ask me to switch it.

I hope people like it and will be willing to review.


End file.
